Optical cables, such as fiber optic drop cables, are capable of transmitting an extremely large amount of bandwidth compared with copper cables. The development in communication networks tends to bring optical cables closer to subscribers to have access to the increased bandwidth. However, there are certain obstacles that make it challenging and/or expensive to route optical cables deeper into the communication network, i.e. closer to a subscriber.
For instance, making a suitable optical connection between optical waveguides is much more difficult than making an electrical connection between copper wires. This is because optical connections require special tools and equipment, highly trained craftsmen, along with precision components. Additionally, as the communication network pushes towards subscribers, the communication network requires more connections, which compounds the difficulties of providing optical waveguides to the premises of the subscriber.
In order to couple generic cables having a simple structure, for example copper cables, the ends of the cables may be terminated by suitable pairs of connectors such as complementarily shaped connectors. In order to ensure the coupling of light between fiber optic cables with low attenuation, the ends of the optical fibers to be coupled have to be precisely aligned.
A precise alignment of optical fibers to be connected to each other may be ensured by using a receptacle/an optical port being adjusted to receive the optical connectors respectively terminating each of the optical cables in order to guarantee a precise coupling of the optical fibers included in the optical cables. In order to couple a first and a second cable with connectors on them, for example, preconnectorized optical cable, a first optical connector terminating the first optical cable may be inserted in the receptacle at a first side of the receptacle, and a second optical connector terminating the second optical cable may be inserted in the receptacle at a second side of the receptacle.
The receptacle provides at least a mounting function for the optical connectors terminating the optical cables. The receptacle may also provide a mechanical coupling function for the optical connectors and an optical coupling function for the optical fibers of the optical cables. In order to provide the mechanical and optical coupling function the receptacle may comprise a coupling element. The coupling element is usually configured to receive the first optical connector at a first side of the coupling element and to receive the second connector at a second side of the coupling element.
The receptacle is usually adapted to the type of optical connectors to be coupled. A receptacle may, for example, be designed by a manufacturer to couple the first optical connector of a first type to the second optical connector of the same type or a second different type. The first optical connector may be a connector made by the same manufacturer which also produces the receptacle. The second optical connector may be a connector of an industrial standard. Several industrial standard connector types are available such as SC connector, ST connector and LC connector.
The precise coupling of connectorized cables such as preconnectorized optical cables will be challenging, if one of the optical connectors has to be replaced by an optical connector of another type and a subscriber do not wish to substitute the already pre-installed receptacle. Assuming that the exchanged first optical connector is an optical connector being produced by another manufacturer than the manufacturer of the primarily installed receptacle, the new first optical connector will not be compatible with the existing receptacle. If the exchanged optical connector has a different size and/or shape than the previously installed first optical connector which was used thitherto with the receptacle, the newly used first optical connector may often not even be inserted in the receptacle let alone optically coupled to the second optical connector. In this case, it is necessary to use an optical adaptor as an intermediate part between the new first optical connector, the receptacle and the second optical connector.
There is a need to provide an optical adaptor being mountable to a receptacle to optically couple connectorized cables such as preconnectorized optical cables which allows a precise alignment of the optical fibers of the connectorized optical cables. There is also a desire to provide an optical assembly to optically couple connectorized cables such as connectorized optical cables to ensure a precise alignment of the optical fibers of the connectorized optical cables.